N'Jobu (Earth-1600)
Prince N'Jobu was the younger brother of T'Chaka, the King of Wakanda and an agent of the War Dogs. Having betrayed his own people and aided Ulysses Klaue with getting the vibranium out of Wakanda with the intention of allowing oppressed people to possess its power, N'Jobu was confronted by his brother and was killed. His death lead his son, Erik Stevens, to go on a long journey of vengeance to avenge his father's death. History Early Life Born to King Azzuri of Wakanda and an unknown woman, N'Jobu was raised as a member of the Golden Tribe and received one of the royal rings prior to his father's death. Later in life, he later joined the ranks of the War Dogs while his brother T'Chaka inherited both the throne and the mantle of the Black Panther. It was during his time as an undercover agent that N'Jobu traveled to Oakland, California and met an American woman, with whom he fathered a son named Erik. The Prince would later tell his son about their origins and his share his worldviews. Betraying his Family Over time, N'Jobu became convinced that Wakanda's isolationist policies were doing more harm than good and that people of African descent around the world were being oppressed. He then decided that the only course of action was to initiate a global revolution. To arm his cause, he revealed his country's existence to black-market arms dealer Ulysses Klaue and helped him infiltrate Wakanda in order to steal a cache of vibranium resulting in the deaths of several Wakandan citizens. Death Unbeknownst to both N'Jobu and Klaue, T'Chaka had learned about his brother's treachery from his confidant Zuri, who previously disguised himself as an American citizen named James in order to gain the Prince's trust. T'Chaka made his way to the United States and confronted his brother at his apartment in Oakland. During the encounter, "James" revealed his true identity, so N'Jobu attempted to shoot him. However, T'Chaka reacted quickly, and impaled N'Jobu with the claws on his Panther Habit, killing N'Jobu. While T'Chaka, Zuri and the Dora Milaje fled back to Wakanda, N'Jobu's son N'Jadaka, who was playing basketball with his friends outside at the time of N'Jobu's death, discovered his body inside the apartment, and mourned his death. Legacy Klaue sold some of the vibranium N'Jobu helped him stole to various people, such as Norman Osborn, who used it to enhance his weapons for himself and his followers, and Ultron, which he used to create several bodies for his consciousness as well as to combine it with Chitauri technology in an attempt to eradicate humanity. This makes N'Jobu indirectly responsible for several events, including the Green Goblin's siege of New York, the birth of Vision, the death of his brother by Klaue, and the Superhuman Civil War. Category:Earth-1600 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Expert Combatant Category:Espionage Category:Multilingual Category:Golden Tribe (Earth-1600) Category:War Dogs (Earth-1600) Category:Criminals Category:Wakanda (Earth-1600) Category:Wakandans Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-1600 Category:Males Category:Created by Lord Caesar